WALL-E 5: Journey Back To Earth
by ANW2004
Summary: WALL-E And EVE is Back! Meet The New Robot Rabbit Named RABBIT-E That Goes Gardening So WALL-E,EVE and Their 3 Children Goes To Journey With EVE's Brother, Don To Find The Plant On Earth to Grow Back.
1. The New Beginning

**The Sunset Begins in Earth. The River Shines. The Clouds Are Bright.**

* * *

 **Disney**

 **Presents**

* * *

 **The Grasses is Soft, Flowers are Blooming.**

* * *

 **A Pixar Animation Studios**

 **Film**

* * *

 **The Sky is Blue and Tree is Shining. All The Animals and Critters Are Awake.**

* * *

 **WALL-E 5**

 **Journey Back To Earth**

* * *

 **The RABBIT-E Has Started Yawning When He's Awake. He Hopped Into The Garden And Popped Up the Bushes.**

RABBIT-E: "The Vegetables Needed Growing And Sprouting"

 **He Sprouts Carrots in His Garden.**

* * *

 **WALL-E's Truck**

* * *

EVE: (Wakes Up) "Oh? WALL-E?"

WALL-E (Wakes Up, Yawns) "I Have a Lonely Dream About The Garden With The Rabbits That Lived There"

EVE: "Yeah We Are"

ALIVN: (Wakes Up) "What is It?"

LILL-E: (Wakes Up) "That's Morning"

Carl: "Yeah They Are Families of the Robots"

WALL-E: "Yeah They Are"

EVE: "Alright"

 **They Got Out of the Truck.**

* * *

SUPPLY-R: "It's not much of a life when you're just a pretty face,

Just to be whoever you are is no disgrace,  
Don't be scared if you don't fit in...  
Look who's in the reject bin!  
It's the Raggy Dolls (Raggy Dolls!),  
Raggy Dolls (Raggy Dolls!),  
Dolls like you and me,  
Raggy Dolls (Raggy Dolls!),  
Raggy Dolls (Raggy Dolls!)  
M ade imperfectly!  
So if you got a bump on your nose or a lump on your toes, do not despair,  
Be like the Raggy Dolls, and say I just don't care,  
'Cause Raggy Dolls (Raggy Dolls!),  
Raggy Dolls (Raggy Dolls!),  
Are happy just to be,  
Raggy Dolls, Raggy Dolls,  
Dolls like you and me!

It's not much of a life when you're just a pretty face,

Just to be whoever you are is no disgrace,  
Don't be scared if you don't fit in...  
Look who's in the reject bin!  
It's the Raggy Dolls (Raggy Dolls!),  
Raggy Dolls (Raggy Dolls!),  
Dolls like you and me,  
Raggy Dolls (Raggy Dolls!),  
Raggy Dolls (Raggy Dolls!)  
M ade imperfectly!  
So if you got a bump on your nose or a lump on your toes, do not despair,  
Be like the Raggy Dolls, and say I just don't care,  
'Cause Raggy Dolls (Raggy Dolls!),  
Raggy Dolls (Raggy Dolls!),  
Are happy just to be,  
Raggy Dolls, Raggy Dolls,  
Dolls like you and me!

It's not much of a life when you're just a pretty face,

Just to be whoever you are is no disgrace,  
Don't be scared if you don't fit in...  
Look who's in the reject bin!  
It's the Raggy Dolls (Raggy Dolls!),  
Raggy Dolls (Raggy Dolls!),  
Dolls like you and me,  
Raggy Dolls (Raggy Dolls!),  
Raggy Dolls (Raggy Dolls!)  
M ade imperfectly!  
So if you got a bump on your nose or a lump on your toes, do not despair,  
Be like the Raggy Dolls, and say I just don't care,  
'Cause Raggy Dolls (Raggy Dolls!),  
Raggy Dolls (Raggy Dolls!),  
Are happy just to be,  
Raggy Dolls, Raggy Dolls,

Dolls like you and me!"

 **Neil Innes - Raggy Dolls**

* * *

BURN-E: "Did You Sing This Song?"

SUPPLY-R: "Yes"

* * *

 **BURN-E,EVE,WALL-E,ALVIN,LILL-E,Carl and Don are Excited for Their New Journey Back To Earth.**

BURN-E: "Swing Swing!"

EVE: "Must Be Awesome"

WALL-E: "Oh?"

ALVIN: "We Know That?"

LILL-E: "When I Go There?"

Carl: "I Love It"

Don: "I'm The Last Don"


	2. RABBIT-E's Garden Day

**Meanwhile, RABBIT-E Is Still Gardening His Own Plant.**

RABBIT-E: "Oooh! Cool"

 **HALEY-E,CLYDE-E And LOLLIPOP-E Came Out.**

RABBIT-E: "Aww... We're Here"

HALEY-E: "Hi!"

CLYDE-E: "Hello"

LOLLIPOP-E: "Hello!"

RABBIT-E: "Hi! I Promise How Did It Came Today?"

HALEY-E: "Good"

RABBIT-E: "I Tried Anybody"

LOLLIPOP-E: "I Was Understanding"

RABBIT-E: "I Know How"

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

 **EVE,WALL-E,Carl,ALVIN,LILL-E and Don Went For Journey.**

EVE: "Just A Flower"

Don: "Okay"

LILL-E: "I Kinda Know How It All Sorts of Flowers"

ALVIN: "I Know Who That Is"

LILL-E: "Maybe It's Sunny Days or So"

Carl: "I Know. Who Needs Them? Who Wants Some? Who Likes Them All? I Know How They Like Me Expect GO-4"

Don: "What is It?"

WALL-E: "A Flower?"

 **He Picked The Flower Up**

* * *

 **One Night**

* * *

 **Flo And Little Mac Went Up The Garden And Saw The Flower.**

Little Mac: "I Know Why"

Flo: "It's Awesome, Mac"

Little Mac: "I Like My Flower, Auntie"

Flo: "Yes You Are"

Little Mac: "Thanks, Aunt"

* * *

 **FlowerVillage**

* * *

 **WALL-E,EVE,Carl,LILL-E,ALVIN and Don Thinks The Sign is Destroyed.**

Carl: "Dang!"

EVE: "I Wish That We Are?"

LILL-E: "I Know?"

ALVIN: "I Know Why"

 **The Sign Falls Out And Hits WALL-E's Head.**

WALL-E: "Ow!"

EVE: "Are You Okay?"

WALL-E: "Yes. My Head Feels Funny"

 **A Robotic Hand Rubs His Head When He Got Little Bit.**

* * *

 **Sunset in Sidewalk.**

* * *

 **ALF-E Skipping In The Sidewalk When He Played "Go Go Scotch" On His iPod And He Met RHONDA-E.**

ALF-E: "Rhonda"

RHONDA-E: "ALF-E!"

 **She Hugged Him.**

ALF-E: "I Know How It Is"

RHONDA-E: "I Know That Spot, Gordon"

ALF-E: "My Girl"

* * *

 **Later At FlowerVillage**

* * *

WALL-E And EVE: "Breakin' my back just to know your name

Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game  
A breakin' my back just to know your name  
But heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Anything goes but don't blink, you might miss  
'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential, I've got potential

Ready let's roll onto something new  
Takin' it's toll then I'm leaving without you  
'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential, I've got potential

A rushing, rushing around

Pace yourself for me  
I said maybe, baby, please  
But I just don't know now  
When all I want to do is try

Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential, I've got potential

A rushing, rushing around

Somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential, I've got potential

A rushing, rushing around

Somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential, I've got potential

A rushing, rushing around

Breakin' my back just to know your name  
Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game  
A breakin' my back just to know your name  
But heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Anything goes but don't blink, you might miss  
'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential, I've got potential

Ready let's roll onto something new  
Takin' it's toll then I'm leaving without you  
'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential, I've got potential

A rushing, rushing around

Pace yourself for me  
I said maybe, baby, please  
But I just don't know now  
When all I want to do is try

Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential, I've got potential

A rushing, rushing around

Somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential, I've got potential

A rushing, rushing around

Somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential, I've got potential

A rushing, rushing around"

* * *

 **The Killers - Somebody Told Me**

* * *

 **EVE,WALL-E,Carl,Don,ALVIN and LILL-E Are Realized That Flowers Are Cute.**

Don: "I Know That Before"


	3. The Destination Adventure

**Meanwhile, RABBIT-E Hops in The Hill And Saw The Sunset in The Beginning of The Garden Day.**

RABBIT-E: "I Know The Carrots Can Grow in The Garden"

 **He Hummed When The Water Fills Into The Garden.**

* * *

 **Forest**

* * *

EVE And WALL-E: "Come closer and see

See into the trees  
Find the girl  
If you can  
Come closer and see  
See into the dark  
Just follow your eyes  
Just follow your eyes

I hear her voice  
Calling my name  
The sound is deep  
In the dark  
I hear her voice  
And start to run  
Into the trees  
Into the trees

Into the trees  
Suddenly I stop  
But I know it's too late  
I'm lost in a forest  
All alone  
The girl was never there  
It's always the same  
I'm running towards nothing  
Again and again and again and again

Come closer and see  
See into the trees  
Find the girl  
If you can  
Come closer and see  
See into the dark  
Just follow your eyes  
Just follow your eyes

I hear her voice  
Calling my name  
The sound is deep  
In the dark  
I hear her voice  
And start to run  
Into the trees  
Into the trees

Into the trees  
Suddenly I stop  
But I know it's too late  
I'm lost in a forest  
All alone  
The girl was never there  
It's always the same  
I'm running towards nothing  
Again and again and again and again

Come closer and see  
See into the trees  
Find the girl  
If you can  
Come closer and see  
See into the dark  
Just follow your eyes  
Just follow your eyes

I hear her voice  
Calling my name  
The sound is deep  
In the dark  
I hear her voice  
And start to run  
Into the trees  
Into the trees

Into the trees  
Suddenly I stop  
But I know it's too late  
I'm lost in a forest  
All alone  
The girl was never there  
It's always the same  
I'm running towards nothing  
Again and again and again and again

Come closer and see  
See into the trees  
Find the girl  
If you can  
Come closer and see  
See into the dark  
Just follow your eyes  
Just follow your eyes

I hear her voice  
Calling my name  
The sound is deep  
In the dark  
I hear her voice  
And start to run  
Into the trees  
Into the trees

Into the trees  
Suddenly I stop  
But I know it's too late  
I'm lost in a forest  
All alone  
The girl was never there  
It's always the same  
I'm running towards nothing  
Again and again and again and again"

 **The Cure - Forest**

* * *

 **EVE And WALL-E Looked At The Porcupine Moving Around And Then, WALL-E Controls Around at Them. Porcupine Looked At WALL-E And Then, Hits it on WALL-E's Side Face. Hopefully His Eye Did Not Break. He Cries and Moans At The Same Time. He Cried Slowly When He Is Laying Down.**

WALL-E: " _ **OOOOOWWWWWWWW!** _That Hurts!"

 **He Cried and Moaned. Then, EVE,ALVIN,LILL-E,Carl and Don Are Rushed To Him.**

ALVIN: "Dad! Are You Okay?"

 **He Asked That WALL-E Got 3 Porcupine Quills On His Side of His Head.**

WALL-E: "Oooh! He Got My Side of My Head!"

 **Don Has To Remove The 3 Porcupine Quills from The Side of His Head.**

* * *

 **Five Months Later**

* * *

 **WALL-E,EVE,Don,Carl,LILL-E and ALVIN Went Up To Second Forest After The Porcupine Quills Are Removed.**

WALL-E: "Hmm. That's Better"

EVE: "Good"

Don: "What About At Night"

Carl: "I Think We Are Not At Safety Stars?"

LILL-E: "That Means That The Planet Earth Has to Grow Flowers Back"

ALVIN: "Oh Okay"

* * *

 **RABBIT-E's Garden, Night**

* * *

 **RABBIT-E Had Found Seeing HALEY-E,CLYDE-E And LOLLIPOP-E Waving At Him. Then, The Giant Blade Sign Collaspes Down. Chops HALEY-E's Head And Her Body Off. Cut's CLYDE-E in The Half And Then, LOLLIPOP-E is Crushed. RABBIT-E Cries More.**

RABBIT-E: "Oh No! No! No!" (Cries) " ** _NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** "

* * *

 **Forest, Morning**

* * *

 **EVE,WALL-E,Don,ALVIN,LILL-E and Carl Gotten Down To CLYDE-E and HALEY-E's Funeral.**

EVE: "I Never Knew. My Parents Didn't Die But Your Parents Died"

WALL-E: "I Know, EVE, My Parents Did Die By Killing It By Blade-Like Sign"

EVE: "Yeah"

Don: "I Might've Missed Them"

ALIVN: "I Know That Coming Up To"

LILL-E: "Yeah"

Carl: "I Knew It Now, Don, We Will Be Missed"


	4. The Sunset Days of Spring

**EVE,Don,WALL-E,LILL-E,ALVIN and Carl Went Down To The Other Forest.**

* * *

 **Backyard, Afternoon**

* * *

 **Flo,Little Mac,Bob,CURT-O,AUG-E,ALF-E,RICK-E,Colonel SKIPPER-E,RHONDA-E,SERGER-E,SA-BAN,M-O,RUDY-E,BURN-E,CAND-Y,EVE's Parents That Has Good,EILL-E,Curtis,SUPPLY-R,D-FIB,PR-T,The EVE Sisters,ERIN-E,KELL-E,SALL-E And VAQ-M Are Busy Watching Sunset.**

Little Mac: "I Know That Lives There"

Flo: "They Knew That Meaning of the Day"

CURT-O: "We Needed Out There"

Curtis: "Has Nothing To Do With Out There"

Little Mac: "They Dried"

Riley: "They Never Get Into It"

* * *

 **At The Park**

* * *

WALL-E And EVE: "I've been alone with you inside my mind

And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?

I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you

I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know

'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you

Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying I love you

I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?

I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you

I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know

'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you

Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying I love you

I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?

I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you

I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know

'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you

Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying I love you"

 **Lionel Richie - Hello**

* * *

 **EVE And WALL-E Looked Further At LILL-E,ALVIN,Carl and Don.**

Don: "See That. I Was Ever Seeing This When They Said To Me"

Carl: "We Recognize First. We Need To Find The Plant in Other Boot to Grow Back"

LILL-E: "They Wanted Us To Go Here, ALVIN, They Ever Want To Do"

ALVIN: "We Need To. They All Have To. They Sure They Ever Gonna Be"

EVE: "Son, I Have Know About By Brother Don. My Secrets Told Me"

WALL-E: "Whenever They Do. So As Me. So as You. Earth Soulmates"

* * *

Carl: "Christopher Robin and I walked along

Under branches lit up by the moon  
Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore  
As our days disappeared all too soon  
But I've wandered much further today than I should  
And I can't seem to find my way back to the wood

So help me if you can, I've got to get  
Back to the house at Pooh corner by one  
You'd be surprised there's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky (chase the clouds from above)  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh

Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do  
Got a honey jar stuck on his nose  
He came to me asking help and advice  
And from there no one knows where he goes  
So I sent him to ask of the owl if he's there  
How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear

So help me if you can I've got to get  
Back to the house at Pooh corner by one  
You'd be surprised there's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky (chase the clouds from above)  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh

It's hard to explain how a few precious things  
Seem to follow throughout all our lives  
After all's said and done I was watching my son  
Sleeping there, with my bear by his side  
So I tucked him in, I kissed him and as I was going  
I swear that old bear whispered, "boy, welcome home"

Believe me if you can, I've finally come  
Back to the house at Pooh corner by one  
What do you know, there's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky (chase the clouds from above)  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin (back to days)  
Back to the ways of Christopher Robin (back to the ways)  
Back to the days of Pooh

Christopher Robin and I walked along  
Under branches lit up by the moon  
Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore  
As our days disappeared all too soon  
But I've wandered much further today than I should  
And I can't seem to find my way back to the wood

So help me if you can, I've got to get  
Back to the house at Pooh corner by one  
You'd be surprised there's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky (chase the clouds from above)  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh

Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do  
Got a honey jar stuck on his nose  
He came to me asking help and advice  
And from there no one knows where he goes  
So I sent him to ask of the owl if he's there  
How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear

So help me if you can I've got to get  
Back to the house at Pooh corner by one  
You'd be surprised there's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky (chase the clouds from above)  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh

It's hard to explain how a few precious things  
Seem to follow throughout all our lives  
After all's said and done I was watching my son  
Sleeping there, with my bear by his side  
So I tucked him in, I kissed him and as I was going  
I swear that old bear whispered, "boy, welcome home"

Believe me if you can, I've finally come  
Back to the house at Pooh corner by one  
What do you know, there's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky (chase the clouds from above)  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin (back to days)  
Back to the ways of Christopher Robin (back to the ways)  
Back to the days of Pooh"

 **Kenny Loggins - Return To Pooh Corner**

* * *

 **They Were Going To The Garden.**


	5. Sunset Valley

**They Understand That Spring is Fun.**

* * *

 **Garden**

* * *

 **RABBIT-E Had Some Gardening For Fun And He Went Up And Brought a Cooler for Him. He Starts Singing.**

RABBIT-E: "Forever and ever

Is a very long time Pooh  
Forever isn't long at all  
When I'm with you

I wanna call your name, forever  
And you will always answer, forever  
And both of us will be  
Forever you and me  
Forever and ever

I wanna stay like this, forever  
If only I could promise, forever  
Then we could just be we  
Forever you and me  
Forever and ever

Forever and ever  
Is a very long time Pooh  
Forever isn't long at all, Christopher  
When I'm with you

I wanna be with you, forever  
I want you right here beside me, forever  
One thing you should know  
No matter where I go  
We'll always be together  
Forever and ever

Forever and ever  
Is a very long time Pooh  
Forever isn't long at all  
When I'm with you

I wanna call your name, forever  
And you will always answer, forever  
And both of us will be  
Forever you and me  
Forever and ever

I wanna stay like this, forever  
If only I could promise, forever  
Then we could just be we  
Forever you and me  
Forever and ever

Forever and ever  
Is a very long time Pooh  
Forever isn't long at all, Christopher  
When I'm with you

I wanna be with you, forever  
I want you right here beside me, forever  
One thing you should know  
No matter where I go  
We'll always be together  
Forever and ever"

 **Song: Forever and Ever**

* * *

 **He Walked Further To Garden Side And He Went Gardening to Grow a Cucumber.**

 **Then... Hal Crawls Against RABBIT-E's Arm.**

RABBIT-E: (Giggles) "That's Hal!"

 **He Giggled Through The Voice.**

 **He Fainted.**

* * *

 **The FlowerPark.**

* * *

 **EVE,WALL-E,Don,Carl,ALVIN and LILL-E Are Following The Way To The Music "Define Dancing" Where It Plays On the Radio.**

EVE: "We Have To Get Into The Sunset Valley At The Park"

Carl: "Yeah"

LILL-E: "Let's Go!"

 **They Went to the Sunset Valley And Saw The Sunny Day Begin in The Hills of the Valley.**

WALL-E: "Wow!"

EVE: "It's Pretty Cool!"

WALL-E: "I Remember This"

EVE: "Yeah"

WALL-E: "WALL-E"

 **WALL-E Said His Name.**


	6. Sounds of the Silence in the Garden

**RABBIT-E Puts Candles in the Table And Prays For LOLLIPOP-E,HALEY-E And CLYDE-E.**

RABBIT-E: "Hello darkness, my old friend

I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence

In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never share  
No one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence

"Fools" said I, "You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you"  
But my words like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming

And the sign said, "The words of the prophets  
Are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls"  
And whispered in the sounds of silence

Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence

In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never share  
No one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence

"Fools" said I, "You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you"  
But my words like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming

And the sign said, "The words of the prophets  
Are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls"  
And whispered in the sounds of silence

Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence

In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never share  
No one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence

"Fools" said I, "You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you"  
But my words like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming

And the sign said, "The words of the prophets  
Are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls"  
And whispered in the sounds of silence"

 **Simon and Garfunkel - The Sounds of Silence**

* * *

 **WALL-E's Truck**

* * *

 **EVE,Carl,WALL-E,LILL-E,Don and ALVIN Watched as The Flowers Growing Back in The Ground.**

EVE: "Wow!"

WALL-E: "Wow!"

 **They Are Now Happy And Then.**

 **They Jumped in Surpried.**

Carl: "Woohoo!"

Don: "We Did It!"

ALVIN: "The Flower Grew Back!"


	7. Epilogue

Meanwhile, **The Flo And M-O's Crew Returning By Coming Back.**

M-O: "Hooray!"

Flo: "We're Back!"

 **They Group Hugged Them.**

CAND-Y: "We Are Back!"

SA-BAN: "Yay!"

BURN-E: "We Are Good!"

EILL-E: "Wow!"

RUDY-E: "We Are Awesome!"

M-O: "We Are Group Hug!"

WALL-E,EVE,LILL-E,ALVIN,Carl and Don: "Group Hug!"

 **They Group Hugged Them.**

* * *

M-O: "The end

Of our elaborate plans  
The end  
Of everything that stands  
The end  
No safety or surprise  
The end  
I'll never look into your eyes  
Again

Can you picture what will be  
So limitless and free  
Desperately in need of some stranger's hand  
In a desperate land

Lost in a Roman wilderness of pain  
And all the children are insane  
All the children are insane  
Waiting for the summer rain, yeah

There's danger on the edge of town  
Ride the king's highway, baby  
Weird scenes inside the gold mine  
Ride the highway west, baby

Ride the snake, ride the snake  
To the lake  
The ancient lake  
Baby

The snake is long, seven miles  
Ride the snake  
He's old  
And his skin is cold

The west is the best  
The west is the best  
Get here, and we'll do the rest

The blue bus is callin' us  
The blue bus is callin' us  
Driver, where you taking us

The killer awoke before dawn, he put his boots on  
He took a face from the ancient gallery  
And he walked on down the hall  
He went into the room where his sister lived, and...then he  
Paid a visit to his brother, and then he  
He walked on down the hall, and  
And he came to a door...and he looked inside  
"Father?" "Yes, son." "I want to kill you."  
"Mother, I want to..."

C'mon babe

C'mon baby, take a chance with us  
C'mon baby, take a chance with us  
C'mon baby, take a chance with us  
And meet me at the back of the blue bus  
Doin' a blue rock  
On a blue bus  
Doin' a blue rock  
C'mon, yeah

This is the end  
Beautiful friend  
This is the end  
My only friend

The end  
Of our elaborate plans  
The end  
Of everything that stands  
The end  
No safety or surprise  
The end  
I'll never look into your eyes  
Again

Can you picture what will be  
So limitless and free  
Desperately in need of some stranger's hand  
In a desperate land

Lost in a Roman wilderness of pain  
And all the children are insane  
All the children are insane  
Waiting for the summer rain, yeah

There's danger on the edge of town  
Ride the king's highway, baby  
Weird scenes inside the gold mine  
Ride the highway west, baby

Ride the snake, ride the snake  
To the lake  
The ancient lake  
Baby

The snake is long, seven miles  
Ride the snake  
He's old  
And his skin is cold

The west is the best  
The west is the best  
Get here, and we'll do the rest

The blue bus is callin' us  
The blue bus is callin' us  
Driver, where you taking us

The killer awoke before dawn, he put his boots on  
He took a face from the ancient gallery  
And he walked on down the hall  
He went into the room where his sister lived, and...then he  
Paid a visit to his brother, and then he  
He walked on down the hall, and  
And he came to a door...and he looked inside  
"Father?" "Yes, son." "I want to kill you."  
"Mother, I want to..."

C'mon babe

C'mon baby, take a chance with us  
C'mon baby, take a chance with us  
C'mon baby, take a chance with us  
And meet me at the back of the blue bus  
Doin' a blue rock  
On a blue bus  
Doin' a blue rock  
C'mon, yeah

This is the end  
Beautiful friend  
This is the end  
My only friend

The end  
Of our elaborate plans  
The end  
Of everything that stands  
The end  
No safety or surprise  
The end  
I'll never look into your eyes  
Again

Can you picture what will be  
So limitless and free  
Desperately in need of some stranger's hand  
In a desperate land

Lost in a Roman wilderness of pain  
And all the children are insane  
All the children are insane  
Waiting for the summer rain, yeah

There's danger on the edge of town  
Ride the king's highway, baby  
Weird scenes inside the gold mine  
Ride the highway west, baby

Ride the snake, ride the snake  
To the lake  
The ancient lake  
Baby

The snake is long, seven miles  
Ride the snake  
He's old  
And his skin is cold

The west is the best  
The west is the best  
Get here, and we'll do the rest

The blue bus is callin' us  
The blue bus is callin' us  
Driver, where you taking us

The killer awoke before dawn, he put his boots on  
He took a face from the ancient gallery  
And he walked on down the hall  
He went into the room where his sister lived, and...then he  
Paid a visit to his brother, and then he  
He walked on down the hall, and  
And he came to a door...and he looked inside  
"Father?" "Yes, son." "I want to kill you."  
"Mother, I want to..."

C'mon babe

C'mon baby, take a chance with us  
C'mon baby, take a chance with us  
C'mon baby, take a chance with us  
And meet me at the back of the blue bus  
Doin' a blue rock  
On a blue bus  
Doin' a blue rock  
C'mon, yeah

This is the end  
Beautiful friend  
This is the end  
My only friend

The end  
Of our elaborate plans  
The end  
Of everything that stands  
The end  
No safety or surprise  
The end  
I'll never look into your eyes  
Again

Can you picture what will be  
So limitless and free  
Desperately in need of some stranger's hand  
In a desperate land

Lost in a Roman wilderness of pain  
And all the children are insane  
All the children are insane  
Waiting for the summer rain, yeah

There's danger on the edge of town  
Ride the king's highway, baby  
Weird scenes inside the gold mine  
Ride the highway west, baby

Ride the snake, ride the snake  
To the lake  
The ancient lake  
Baby

The snake is long, seven miles  
Ride the snake  
He's old  
And his skin is cold

The west is the best  
The west is the best  
Get here, and we'll do the rest

The blue bus is callin' us  
The blue bus is callin' us  
Driver, where you taking us

The killer awoke before dawn, he put his boots on  
He took a face from the ancient gallery  
And he walked on down the hall  
He went into the room where his sister lived, and...then he  
Paid a visit to his brother, and then he  
He walked on down the hall, and  
And he came to a door...and he looked inside  
"Father?" "Yes, son." "I want to kill you."  
"Mother, I want to..."

C'mon babe

C'mon baby, take a chance with us  
C'mon baby, take a chance with us  
C'mon baby, take a chance with us  
And meet me at the back of the blue bus  
Doin' a blue rock  
On a blue bus  
Doin' a blue rock  
C'mon, yeah

Hahaha!

Whoa whoa whoa!

Hahahaha!

This is the end

Beautiful friend  
This is the end  
My only friend"

 **The Doors - The End**

* * *

SKIPPER-E: "We Did it!"

LILL-E: "I Knew It!"

ALVIN: "Yay!"

Little Mac: "Wow!"

EVE: "We Can."

EVE's Mom: "We Are Right"

EVE's Dad: "Okay We Are Now"

SERGER-E: "AHA! Yay!"

CAND-Y: "Whoa!"

Kate: "Yeah"

Riley: "Woohoo!"

Julie: "Haha!"

Kandy: "Nice"

WALL-E #2,#3 And #4: "We Are Brothers!"

Don: "Tada!"

RICK-E: "Yeah!"

ALF-E And RHONDA-E: "Guess Who?"

Flo: "Tada!"

Bob: "Yeah"

LOLA-B: "Yay, M-O!"

M-O: "Lola!"

CURT-O: "Woohoo"

AUG-E: "Yeah"

Curtis: "Hello"

RABBIT-E: "Smile!"

WALL-E: "Say Cheese!"

 **They Snapped the Photo Selfie.**

* * *

 **Today in September 3 3000.**

 **LILL-E,ALVIN,Don and Carl is Now Go To Robot School With Their Parents (EVE and WALL-E),ALF-E,RHONDA-E,RICK-E ,EILL-E,SA-BAN And Other Robots Are Now Going To Robot School. ALVIN is a Freshman and LILL-E is a Good Girl. Also Don is a Nice Right Guy.**

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **WALL-E 5**

* * *

 **Angus MacLane as BURN-E/SERGER-E**

 **Elissa Knight as EVE/Kandy/EVE's Mom/LOLLIPOP-E/HALEY-E**

 **Tabitha St. Germain as CAND-Y/D-FIB/PR-T/AUG-E**

 **Paul Fusco as ALF-E/RICK-E**

 **Ben Burtt as WALL-E/M-O/3 WALL-E Brothers**

 **Deborah Theaker as RUDY-E**

 **Dan Hennessey as Bob/Curtis**

 **Kevin Sussman as EVE's Dad**

 **Hayden Panettiere as Julie/** **SALL-E/KELL-E/LOLA-B/Riley**

 **Peggy Mahon as Flo**

 **Joseph May** **as Little Mac**

 **Nathan Clarke as ALVIN**

 **Teresa Gallagher** **as LILL-E/Kate**

 **Bob Golding as Carl**

 **Rasmus Hardiker as Don**

 **Peter Capaldi as RABBIT-E**

 **Ewan MacGregor as SKIPPER-E**

 **William Hope as CLYDE-E**

* * *

 **Check Out**

 **WALL-E**

 **Wars**

 **OUT NOW!**


End file.
